Tandem axles are often used in working machines such as graders and forest tractors. On each side of the mid-section of an axle, a tandem housing carrying the driving wheels is connected. A differential and rear-mounted service brakes are often situated in the mid-section of the axle. The wheels on the front axle, such as in graders, are often driven by hydrostatic engines.
DE 41 20 801 C2 discloses a drive system for tandem axles where one axle mid-section always supports the tandem housing and has one differential and service brakes. On the tandem housings, wheel hubs are held which accommodate the driving wheels. The differential, which is located in the mid-section of the axle, is driven via a universal shaft. The transportation and installation of the whole tandem axle, which consists of the axle mid-section and the two tandem housings, is very costly and when the tandem axle is used in different vehicles each time at least the axle mid-section has to be changed.
The problem on which this invention is based is to provide a drive system for tandem axles which stands out by a compact mounting and a simple assembly in the vehicle.
The problem is solved by a drive system for tandem axles according to the preamble and including also the characteristic features of the main claim.